


Touch and Go

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for my DL server Bingo Card prompt: Sensory Deprivation.I felt like this could either go a particular sort of kinky, or horribly angsty and sad (knowing what other reasons sensory deprivation has been used for in history.)I’m not much good at angst, so I went with kink instead! Fittingly, this is very NSFW Brian/Freddie with a blindfold, and some exploratory kink fun!
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Touch and Go

“What?” Freddie laughed. “No, darling. The safe word needs to be an actual word.” 

“An equation-” 

“Is very ambitious, and I appreciate it,” Freddie interrupted. “But maybe a bit too much.” 

Brian nodded, the light from the bedroom window bouncing off his curls as he did. “Fair enough. What do you think we could use?” 

“Red?” Freddie suggested, and pointed to the Red Special, on its stand in the corner of the bedroom. 

“I don’t know if I want to bring her into this,” Brian said hesitantly.

“...I mean, we use ‘Red’ as the safe word,” Freddie said slowly. “You didn’t think I meant-” 

“Even as the safe word,” Brian interrupted quickly. “She’s a delicate lady.” 

“I swear, if you propose to me someday and have a matching ring for the guitar...” Freddie sighed. “Well, I won’t be shocked, and I suppose I can share you.” 

“You suppose?” Brian smiled, and set his book aside as he leaned back into the pillows on their bed. “Only ‘suppose’?” 

Freddie climbed onto his lap. “Can you blame me, for being so greedy? I think anyone would agree I’m completely justified in it.” 

“Even the Old Lady, should she ever gain sentience?” Brian laughed. 

“She would be the first to be on my side,” Freddie replied.

“And the only one you’d ever share me with?” 

“Exactly,” Freddie whispered against his lips before he kissed him, just hard enough to make the urgency apparent. 

Brian’s eyes fluttered open as the kiss broke. “Ring?” 

“Sorry?” 

“The safe word,” Brian blushed. “I can’t think of when else that might come up, really. And it’ll be on our minds, since you mentioned it now.” 

“That works,” Freddie said. “Now, you know you can still opt out completely, if you want-” 

Brian shook his head rapidly. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

Freddie ground himself down on Brian’s lap. “I can tell. Weren’t you researching something just now though?” 

“I read the same page about fifty times over,” Brian admitted, blushing a deeper red. “But all I could think about was this little plan of ours. I know we didn’t set up an itinerary or anything, I mean, but-” 

Freddie dropped against his chest, giggling. “A sex itinerary?” 

“Don’t you laugh,” Brian smiled, and kissed the top of Freddie’s head. “You never know, we might need one someday.” 

“Darling, if I’m that lost in those gorgeous eyes of yours that I can’t manage to find your cock, then you’ll simply have to take over and ravish me,” Freddie said happily, sitting back up. “You don’t need to waste time drawing me a map.” 

“You sure about that?” Brian grinned, and helped Freddie off with his shirt. “I could draw it across here.” 

He trailed a hand across Freddie’s chest, letting his fingertips linger until Freddie shivered. 

“You could,” Freddie said shakily. “But wouldn’t it just be an arrow pointing...down?” 

That broke Brian into a fit of giggles, but he nodded. “That’s true. Maybe no maps, or itineraries.” 

“I don’t think we’ll need them,” Freddie said. “Not now, at least.” 

He climbed back off of Brian, who whined at the loss of contact and slid down the bed to lay on it proper.

“Don’t give me that look,” Freddie scolded playfully. “I’m coming right back.” 

“You’d better.” 

“Or what?” 

“I’ll be sad forever,” Brian sighed dramatically. 

“Oh goodness,” Freddie smiled. “I won’t stand for that.” 

“Then get back over here and sit on my lap instead,” Brian said softly, as he undid his trousers and started to work them off. 

“After you undress,” Freddie said. “I want you comfortable before I put this on you.” 

‘This’ was a blindfold, silk on the outside, with soft velvet on the inside. And it was their first attempt at anything resembling kink with each other. They had both experimented, wondered, researched, but hadn’t dove into much with each other yet, despite being together as long as they had. It simply hadn't been an urgent matter, but a passing curiosity, to be indulged as they both wanted and were comfortable with. 

But they were both eager, and that made up for any nerves surrounding it. And as Brian had mentioned earlier in the week, it wasn’t as if it was anything too wild. Light sensory deprivation, at most. 

All the same, it was exciting still putting it on Brian, now completely undressed and on his back on the bed. 

“Hang on,” Brian’s hand snagged his wrist. “I didn’t get to see you undress.” 

“No,” Freddie smirked. “You didn’t, aside from my shirt.” 

Brian frowned. 

“You’ll just have to reach out and touch, and see how undressed I am as we go along.” 

Brian’s smile was back, and a hand already reaching out for Freddie. 

“Ah, not yet,” Freddie said. “All good? Not too tight, not uncomfortable?” 

Brian shook his head. “All good.” 

He took in the sight before stripping off the rest of his clothes. Brian splayed out, cock hard against his hip, head turning occasionally as he appeared to be trying to see what he could past the blindfold (which would be nothing, as they’d both tested it earlier to see if either of them thought it was too thin.) 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Freddie murmured, getting just close enough for Brian’s fingers to ghost across his bare hip. “Breathtaking.” 

“Shush,” Brian giggled. “Don’t lie.” 

“No talking like that, or I’ll make you play a concert with this on,” Freddie threatened sweetly. 

“I know how to touch you with it on,” Brian said. “Fairly certain I could manage a guitar.” 

“Might be easier than me,” Freddie giggled. 

“You’re terrible,” Brian sighed. “I’m awfully lonely here, you know.” 

“We’ll get there,” Freddie said. “Patience.” 

Brian’s hips jerked upwards, and Freddie laughed. 

But otherwise Brian didn’t move, didn’t break the other rule they had agreed upon earlier in the week: he would act as if tied down, a toe dipped in the water to see if they wanted to test out actual bondage in the future.

“How long do you think you can hold out like this?” Freddie teased. “What if I were to leave you like that, hm? And take care of myself, instead? All you could do is listen, no seeing it, no touching unless I would let you...” 

Brian whined weakly, and it was a beautiful sound. 

“I won’t be that mean,” Freddie reassured as he carefully climbed onto the bed and in between Brian’s legs. “Not tonight, at least.” 

He took Brian’s cock in his mouth, and hummed happily at the resulting gasp it earned him. 

“Please let me touch,” Brian murmured. 

His mouth preoccupied, he relied on the code they’d decided upon (two taps for no, one for yes) and tapped a finger twice at Brian’s hip. 

Brian groaned, but didn’t move an inch. 

Freddie could feel his hips twitch though, and he could tell how badly he wanted to move, to at least thrust up into his mouth. 

So he stopped as suddenly as he’d started, snickering at the hiss Brian let out when he realized Freddie was off the bed again. 

“Please?” he whimpered.

“Please what?” Freddie asked. “And are you still okay?” 

“I would have used the safe word if I wasn’t okay,” Brian said.

“Just making sure,” Freddie said softly, and Brian nodded. “Now...please what?” 

“Fuck me,” Brian whined. 

“You’d have this over so soon?” 

“If you keep teasing me like this, it will be whether I want it to be or not,” Brian said. 

He was rather flushed, and considering he said he’d been thinking about this all day...Freddie could see how it hadn’t taken much. 

“We have plenty of other nights,” he said, after a moment. “On second thought, let’s have this play out as it will.” 

He settled himself gently on Brian’s lap again, running his hands over Brian’s chest until he was leaned down to pepper kisses on his face and neck and chest. 

“You don’t want to touch?” he whispered at Brian’s ear, and then laughed as Brian wrapped his arms around him, and rolled them over. 

“I’m not going to last for anything else,” Brian sighed. “Sorry.” 

“Did I not just say we have more time, other nights?” Freddie smiled. “Don’t you dare apologize for this.” 

True to Brian’s usual ways in bed, he wasn’t letting Freddie be left behind though, and even as he shuddered and was clearly struggling not to come, he was focused on Freddie. 

Hands everywhere, and lips nearly glued at Freddie’s neck in repeated kisses, intense enough they were sure to leave marks. 

But perhaps the hottest thing was that he truly didn’t need his eyes to know when and where to touch, how to best make Freddie writhe underneath him, hips and cocks bucking gently against each other. The blindfold hadn’t moved, and it seemed as though Brian didn’t even notice it was still on. 

Until they were each wrecks, moaning and barely holding on. Then, he yanked it off, eyes meeting Freddie’s with a gentle smile, as he came. 

Freddie followed shortly after, hands running carefully through Brian’s hair, sighing as Brian kissed him through it. 

They lay silently in the mess of it after, skin warm and slick, exchanging soft kisses every now and again. 

“So...the blindfold is good then,” Brian finally said, and they both broke out in laughter. 

“I think it is,” Freddie agreed. “My turn, next time.” 

“Tomorrow night?” 

“Tomorrow,” Freddie replied. “Now, I’ve got to make myself get up so we can get cleaned up.” 

“Not yet,” Brian said.

Freddie nodded. He was happy to stay cuddled up with Brian, even as come dried on their stomachs. They could deal with the mess in a bit, put away the blindfold then. 

For now, it was too perfect, too sweet, to move and end the moment as it was. 

Besides, he had the ring that matched his on his other hand, and it was a simple matter to slip it off his ring finger, and onto Brian’s as they lay there.

He could feel Brian’s reply of ‘yes’ on his skin as Brian kissed at his chest, moving up to meet his lips. 

They’d have to think up a different proposal story to tell family, but he was confident Brian would come up with something. 

This, the actual moment, was all for them, and them alone. 


End file.
